


Drowning

by jackycleo



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The poem at the end is from asofterworld.com and not mine.<br/>Bond and Q also don't belong to me.</p><p>You can contact me here or via tumblr (jackycleo.tumblr.com) :)</p></blockquote>





	Drowning

 

  
_I woke shaking from_   
_a dream where she_   
_died in that desert_ _  
_

  
_and you held me_   
_and said “I'm here,”_

 

She opens her mouth, lets the water in.  
She begs him to leave her drowning, leave her to her self-chosen end but underwater screams are silent and James is as stubborn as before.

There is no night in which he can save her. In the end he always holds her drenched, lifeless body.

 

When Q notices that Bond is awake again, he shuts his computer down immediately.

Bond sits up, gazing into space without saying anything.  
Q moves closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder before he leans carefully against his back to let him feel his presence.  
Q takes his hand into his own and squeezes it lightly.  
“I'm here.” he whispers.

 

It needs twenty minutes before Bond reacts to it. He brushes his thumb lightly over the back of his boyfriend's hand and exhales deeply before he falls back into the pillows.  
Q wraps his arms around his neck and rests his head on James' chest.

“I have some new stuff from the MI6 here. Two more radios, worth about 40% of my annual salary. Would you like to break it?”  
James chuckles.  
“You think I'm always losing your equipment on purpose, don't you?”  
“Yes, because you love to fuck me when I'm angry.”  
Bond smiles and shifts on the bed so he can kiss Q.  
“Destroying radios isn't very satisfying.”  
“Well, your new Aston Martin is in the garage.”

 

Their sex is rough, fast, merciless and they fuck until they both can't move anymore.  
Q falls asleep almost immediately and so he doesn't notice when Bond gets up again and leaves the house.

 

Another night spend in some gloomy bar.  
Three parts of Gordon's gin, one part vodka, one-half part Kina Lillet in a deep champagne goblet with a large thin slice of lemon peel and the nightmares continue.

 

 

_which wasn't good enough._

**Author's Note:**

> The poem at the end is from asofterworld.com and not mine.  
> Bond and Q also don't belong to me.
> 
> You can contact me here or via tumblr (jackycleo.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
